As society becomes increasingly mobile, mobile computing devices are enjoying a tidal wave of popularity and growth. Cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with mainstream customers. Growth is constrained in part by a lack of truly adequate high-coverage-areas, as well as a lack of availability for inexpensive, small, battery-efficient wireless communication devices. Dead spots in the cellular telephone networks often exist inside buildings as well as outside of buildings, where large physical obstructions may interfere with signal reception.
Urban city environments have enjoyed growth in the use of wireless networking devices. Laptop computers and other portable devices are often capable of wireless Ethernet connections such as that specified by the IEEE 802.x standards. However, even within city environments there are locales that do not have adequate wireless networking coverage to maintain consistent network access.